Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of Bluetooth load and, more particularly, to a Bluetooth load dispersion method that is capable of more effectively controlling load based on a Bluetooth service within a vehicle providing a multi Bluetooth profile environment and an apparatus for performing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, there has been a rapid development of information technology (IT) in the vehicle industry. Particularly, in recent years, a vehicle pairing technology interlocked with a communication device, such as a smartphone, to provide various services is being developed.
Generally, when a vehicle is started, a Bluetooth function of an in-vehicle head unit having a Bluetooth hands-free function is automatically enabled and, as a result, the in-vehicle head unit enters a pairing standby mode. During such a standby mode, a driver of the vehicle typically performs a pairing operation through selection of a menu on the in-vehicle head unit and the smartphone. After the pairing operation is completed, the driver may operate a hands-free telephone using the Bluetooth-enabled communication device.
In recent years, an application range of Bluetooth technologies has increased as Bluetooth technology has been developed. For example, in the past, only Bluetooth hands-free communication was provided in a vehicle. In recent years, various Bluetooth profiles (e.g., services), such as an advanced audio distribution profile (A2DP), an audio/video remote control profile (AVRCP), a phone book access profile (PBAP), and a message access profile (MAP), have been supported. In addition, in recent years, research has been actively performed regarding various Bluetooth services interlocked with the Internet. For example, new Bluetooth services are emerging due to the development of Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE) technology which allows for considerably reduced power consumption and cost while maintaining a communication range similar to conventional Bluetooth technology. In addition, it is expected that a plurality of profiles may be simultaneously served in a single Bluetooth device.
However, many developed Bluetooth modules currently are equipped with a microprocessor (Micom) or a central processing unit (CPU) having low calculation ability which is chosen to maintain low cost. A disadvantage to using multiple Bluetooth service technologies on a single device includes when a plurality of profiles are simultaneously executed on the single device and those services are abnormally interrupted due to overload or service quality deterioration.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.